missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation
| narrator = | starring = Tom Cruise Jeremy Renner Simon Pegg Rebecca Ferguson Ving Rhames Sean Harris Alec Baldwin | music = Joe Kraemer | cinematography = Robert Elswit | editing = | studio = Skydance Productions Bad Robot Productions TC Productions | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = July 31, 2015 | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $150 million | gross = $657.3 million | preceded_by = ''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol | followed_by = ''Mission: Impossible'' VI | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 2381249 }} Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation is an American action spy film directed by Christopher McQuarrie and written by Drew Pearce and Will Staples. It is the fifth film in the ''Mission: Impossible'' series. It stars Tom Cruise, who reprises his role of IMF Agent Ethan Hunt. It is produced by Tom Cruise, J. J. Abrams, and David Ellison of Skydance Productions. Filming began on August 21, 2014 in Vienna, Austria, and it concluded on March 12, 2015. The film is scheduled to be released in IMAX theaters worldwide and in North America by Paramount Pictures on July 31, 2015. Plot After intercepting a consignment of VX nerve gas bound for Syria, IMF agent Ethan Hunt is convinced that he can prove the existence of the Syndicate, an international criminal consortium of rogue agents and trained killers. Reporting into an IMF substation to receive his orders, the Syndicate reveal their existence to Hunt, having infiltrated the station to subdue him. Hunt is rescued by disavowed British agent Ilsa Faust, a Syndicate operative who offers no explanation for her actions. With their existence confirmed, Hunt begins following his only lead: a blond man in glasses who oversaw his capture. Meanwhile, CIA director Alan Hunley and IMF agent William Brandt are summoned before a Senate oversight committee to justify the continued existence of the IMF. Citing their reckless behaviour and near-miss in San Francisco during the events of Ghost Protocol, Hunley demands that the IMF be disbanded and absorbed into the CIA. With Brandt unable to reveal operational details without permission from the Secretary of Defence, the committee side with Hunley, whose first act is to name Hunt as the CIA's most-wanted man. Six months later, Hunt leads a CIA team to an empty safehouse as a means of passing information on the Syndicate to his friend, intelligence analyst Benji Dunn. Suspicious of Hunley's actions and believing he will kill Hunt at the first opportunity, Brandt recruits former agent Luther Stickell to discreetly find Hunt, using a likeness of Ilsa found at the safehouse. Hunt arranges for Dunn to attend an opera in Vienna, recruiting him to take part in a covert mission to locate the man in glasses. Realising that the Syndicate plans to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria at the opera, Hunt intervenes by shooting him before the Syndicate can. Escaping with Ilsa, one of the intended shooters, he is powerless to prevent the Chancellor from being killed by a car bomb put in place as a redundancy. Ilsa partners with Hunt and Dunn to locate a file hidden by a Syndicate traitor on a high-security server used to regulate a Moroccan power station. Believing it to be a ledger containing the names of all Syndicate agents, the trio secure it before Ilsa betrays Hunt and Dunn! taking the list herself. Hunt chases after her, first on a car and then on a motorbike, but is unsucsessful in retrieving the list. She returns to London, passing the file on to her handler, Attlee. However, Attlee discreetly erases the file, forcing Ilsa to return to the Syndicate and prove her loyalty to its leader, Solomon Lane, who Hunt knows as the man in the glasses. Regrouping with Brandt and Stickell, Hunt and Dunn follow Ilsa back to London, where they debate the nature of their work. Having betrayed one another so many times, they can no longer be certain of their own loyalty, question what to do next as they cannot be sure that Lane has not anticipated and moved to manipulate them. When Dunn is abducted by Lane's men, Hunt realises that Lane will always have a plan to acquire the files, and that the only sure way to stop him is to force a confrontation with him. He agrees to Lane's ultimatum to abduct the British Prime Minister and use his voice print to unlock the file. Disturbed by this turn of events, Brandt contacts Hunley and reveals their location. Hunley arrives at a charity auction to try and prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, and take him with Brandt and Attlee to a secure room. Having posed as Attley, Hunt reveals himself and has the Prime Minister confirm the existence of the Syndicate: a top-secret black project that sought to recruit disavowed foreign operatives to carry out clandestine missions; an initiative that the Prime Minister rejected as too extreme. When the real Attlee arrives, Hunt subdues him, and he admits that Lane hijacked the project for his own ends and went rogue, and that Atlee has been covering up its existence ever since. At lee is arrested and taken into custody. Stickell discovers that the file is not a ledger of agents, but contains the location and access codes for billions of dollars in untraceable funds that Lane has been desperate to get to expand the Syndicate's operations. Hunt memorises the data and destroys the file to force Lane to release Dunn in exchange for what he knows. He lures Lane out into the open and into a trap set up by Stickell. Imprisoned in a bulletproof cell, he is gassed and taken into custody. Syndicate is officially shut down for good. Faust is cleared of charges and she is a free woman. She can go anywhere she wants. Some time later, Hunley and Brandt return to the oversight committee to reinstate the IMF. Hunley suggests that their original meeting gave them a pretext to let Hunt's team infiltrate the CIA and take down the Syndicate without arousing suspicion. The committee is skeptical, believing Hunley is trying to save face, but agree when Brandt again refuses to discuss operational matters without permission. But the committee approves and IMF reinstated. Outside, Brandt addresses Hunley as the Secretary of Defence, revealing that the entire scheme was an elaborate ploy to destroy the Syndicate. Hunley is the new secretary of IMF. Cast *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust *Jeremy Renner as William Brandt *Sean Harris as Solomon Lane *Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn *Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell *Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley *Zhang Jingchu as Lauren *Saif Al-Warith as Saif *Robert Maaser as Richter *Jens Hultén as Janik Vinter *Tom Hollander as the Prime Minister *Wolfgang Stegemann as Kagan *Simon McBurney as Chairman Atlee Release The film was released in the US on July 31, 2015. Critical Reception The film, like its predecessor, received critical acclaim, receiving a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. Box Office The film has received $451.7 million worldwide. Trivia *In the Opera in Vienna, when the Austrian Chancellor is shot, he shouts out indignanty, "It's just a fleshwound!," referencing Monty Python. People |-|Suspects= |-|Culprit(s)= Gallery |-|Videos= Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Fate Mission Impossible Rogue Nation Trailer Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Fate TV Spot Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Fate-0 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation Trailer 2 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Next Level Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Chase Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Equal Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - July 31st Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Equal-0 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Higher Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Faster Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Stunt Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Stunt Featurette Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Too Far Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Ripcord Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Drive Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Superpower Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - A400 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Motorcycle Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Oxygen Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Car Chase Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - July 31st-0 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Premiere Newswrap Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Thrill Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Ready Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Sound Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - July 31st-1 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Summer |-|Images= Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_001sm.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_002.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_003.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_004.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_005.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 2.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 3.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 4.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 5.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 6.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 7.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 8.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 9.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 10.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 11.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 12.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 13.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 14.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 15.jpg Category:Films